¡Vamos a sabotear el Día de San Valentín!
by Orihara Shizue
Summary: Dos letrados ociosos en extremo, cansados de la cursilería masiva, deciden sabotear el dichoso "día de los enamorados".


Título: "¡Vamos a sabotear el Día de San Valentín, Edgeworth!"

Personajes: Phoenix W./Nick; Miles E.

Género: Humor… o eso pretendo… ésta se está convirtiendo en mi frase característica…

Summary: Dos letrados ociosos en extremo, cansados de la cursilería masiva, deciden sabotear el dichoso "día de los enamorados".

Notas de la autora: A ver… siempre he querido publicar un fic para San Valentín… no sé por qué, pero es así. Y luego de escribir un poco me puse a pensar: "¡Agg! ¡Qué horror! La tele está plagada de shows especiales para el 14. Demasiada cursilería para gusto ." Entonces pensé… "Tal vez debería escribir algo 'anti-romance' para variar un poco" Y he aquí el resultado.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y definitivamente la existencia de esta genial serie de juegos no es gracias a mí. Yo ni entiendo de leyes. Todos los derechos de Ace Attorney son de Capcom.

-Diálogo-

-"Pensamientos"-

_Conversación por chat_-

"_**¡Vamos a sabotear el Día de San Valentín, Edgeworth!"**_

El abogado Phoenix Wright se encontraba tirado sobre el sillón de su oficina haciendo nada productivo por la vida. Pasaba nuevamente por un periodo sin casos. No sabía si era que no ocurrían crímenes (lo cual consideraba imposible, y yo también) o si se olvidaban de su existencia. En fin, sea como fuera, no tenía nada que hacer. Encima, Maya se había ido temprano a la aldea Kurain. Dijo que volvería al día siguiente, junto con Pearl, puesto que tenía planeado que Phoenix las invitara al parque de diversiones. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde sacaría dinero para eso…

-"Tal vez podría invitar a Edgeworth, y cuando lleguemos a la boletería, le digo que él invita… podría funcionar…"- pensaba sonriendo maliciosamente. Ya se las arreglaría para convencer al fiscal de ir.

Con renovadas energías al pensar que al fin haría algo, se sentó en el sillón y sacó su móvil para llamar a Miles. Luego de diez intentos se convenció de que su amigo no le contestaría, pero no por eso se rindió.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Lo buscaré en Facebook!- exclamó feliz ante su brillante idea.

Se sentó frente al computador y esperó pacientemente a que encendiera. Luego, abrió el navegador de Internet.

-¡No, Google, tú también no! ¡¿Por quéeeeee?- gritó horrorizado al ver el tema del día del sitio: ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! "Cold, Cold Heart" interpretada por Tony Bennet, cortesía de Columbia Records y Sony/ATV.*(1) -¡¿Por qué este maldito y cursi día me persigue?

Todo había comenzado un par de horas antes. Había salido temprano a comprar algunas cosas para el almuerzo. Todo ocurrió con relativa normalidad hasta que salió del supermercado con su compra. En los cinco minutos que había tardado en comprar un almuerzo preparado, las calles se plagaron de decoraciones cursis. A donde quiera que mirara, había osos de felpa, chocolates, corazones y hombres con pañal, que supuso eran un intento fallido de Cupido. Con mucho sigilo, intentó marcharse sin llamar la atención. Porque, a decir verdad, las flechas de esos 'Cupido' lucían inquietantemente reales, y no quería que le lanzaran unas cuantas para que se 'enamorara' de quien sabe quién que fuera pasando por ahí.

-"Será mejor que me vaya inmediatamente…"- pensó mientras se escondía detrás de un tipo que llevaba un osotote de felpa. Sin embargo, el tipo encontró un oso aun más grande y se fue corriendo a comprarlo, dejando al pobre Wright expuesto a los acosos de los diversos comerciantes.

-¡Hey, señor!

-"No, por favor, ¡díganme que no se refiere a mí!"- volteo ligeramente, para ver que un corazón gigante corría felizmente hacia él.

-¡Sí, usted, el de cabello de puercoespín!

-¿Cómo que 'Cabello de puercoespín'?- se quejó encarando a la cosa roja.

-¿Cabeza de cactus?

-¡Eso no es mejor!

-Bien. Estimado señor de cabello originalmente bello, ¿no le interesaría participar en nuestro show de supervivencia extrema, en que el último que quede en pie ganará el amor de una maravillosa dama?

-No.- contestó tajantemente.

-¡Awwww! ¡Pero mire nuestro anuncio!- le enseña un poster que decía: '¿Solitario en este día especial? ¡No se preocupe! Por tan solo luchar contra unas cuantas serpientes, tiburones, y uno que otro científico loco, podrá ganar el amor de la inigualable Wendy Oldbag'

-"Wendy…Oldbag… ¿de dónde me suena eso?"- la imagen de algo similar a un marciano disparando con una pistola láser cruza su mente. -¡Aléjese de mí!- grita espantado, segundos antes de salir corriendo.

-¡No! ¡Espere!- lo sale persiguiendo.

-¡Como continúe lo demandaré, haré que Edgeworth lo meta en prisión, y yo no te defenderé!- amenazó sin dejar de correr. El corazón gigante se detuvo, encontrando a un nuevo inocente que reclutar.

Tras ese traumático episodio, logró regresar a su oficina, lugar donde se dispuso a comer. Encendió la televisión para no estar en silencio, pero solo había programas sobre San Valentín, incluyendo el programa al que intentaron arrastrarlo. Un poco molesto, apagó el aparato, y se limitó a comer. Y cuando terminó…

-¡Oh, por favor!- exclamó al ver que pegado al fondo de la bandejita había un papelito que decía '¡Feliz San Valentín!' -¡Pude tragarme eso! ¡Esto ya es demasiado!

Después de eso se lanzó a flojear a su sillón. Y luego pasó lo que ya saben. Intentó contactar a Miles, luego se fue al ordenador y se topó con el mensaje de Google.

-¡Esto es el colmo! Lo mejor será que hable pronto con Edgeworth, para poder aislarme del mundo exterior. Al menos por hoy.

Entró a Facebook, verificando de inmediato si el fiscal estaba conectado. Con alegría vio que así era, no obstante, antes de hablarle por el chat, dirigió su atención a una de las publicaciones.

-¿Ah?- fue lo único que salió de su boca cuando vio dicha publicación, que no era que Miles Edgeworth dándole a Me gusta, a la frase 'El 14 de Febrero iré a golpear parejas felices con mi cartel de Forever Alone'*(2), junto con un comentario que decía: 'Tal vez… tal vez… revisaré mi agenda a ver si tengo tiempo de hacer el cartel'. Y como respuesta, vio un comentario de Franziska: 'Yo te apoyaré con mi látigo aquí en Europa, hermano menor'.

La primera reacción de Wright fue quedarse en shock, con un tic nervioso en el ojo. Después le dio un ataque de risa. Jamás imagino que un hombre tan serio y maduro con él hiciera un comentario así en un medio tan masivamente público como lo es Facebook. Y, por último, cuando se tranquilizó, se le ocurrió una idea.

_Hey, Edgeworth_- escribió.

_¿Y ahora qué quieres, Wright? Estoy ocupado

_¿En serio? ¿Estarás haciendo tu cartel de Forever Alone, por esas casualidades de la vida?

_¡!…¡TÚ!

_Oh, vamos. Es Facebook. Cualquier ocioso se entera.

_Mmm… temo que tendré que admitir que tienes razón en ese aspecto.

_ =D – escribió, mientras reía triunfal. Incluso fuera de tribunales le ganaba.

_No me mandes caras raras y dime de una vez qué quieres.

_En realidad solo quería saber qué estás haciendo en este día 'especial', y conste que digo especial con sarcasmo.

_Pues nada. ¿Qué tendría que estar haciendo?

_Perfecto. Si ese es el caso, entonces te propongo algo.

_… ¿Sabes? Que me digas 'te propongo algo' en San Valentín es un poco… raro o.O ¿Qué demonios pasa por esa cabeza pelo pincho tuya?

_¡No dije 'propongo' en ese sentido! Y ahora ere tú el que me manda caras raras.… Solo quería invitarte a sabotear este día conmigo.

_… Wright… no me digas que quieres salir a golpear gente con carteles.

_No, se me ocurrió algo mejor y más indoloro. Te daré los detalles si aceptas. Así que, ¿Qué dices?

_… … Está bien. Veamos que tienes en mente. Te estaré esperando en mi oficina.

_¿Yo tengo que ir para allá? Rayos, espero no toparme otra vez con el corazón gigante psicópata…

_… … ¿Qué?… … ¿Estás seguro que no deliras?

_No, no deliro. Después te explico todo.

Phoenix apagó su pc y se marchó rápidamente, asegurándose de cerrar con llave. Por si algún comerciante le mete un peluche adentro y después le sale con que se llevó y que le tiene que pagar.

No tardó demasiado en llegar a la oficina de los fiscales. En parte porque tuvo que correr para proteger su integridad mental de las extrañas cosas que les proponían los desesperados productores de televisión, con sus especiales de San Valentín. Se dirigó inmediatamente a la oficina de Miles, quien estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, esperándolo, según pudo deducir.

-Buenas tardes, Wright. Toma asiento.

-Gracias.

-Bien. Ya puedes comenzar a explicarme qué tienes en mente… y también esa cosa del corazón gigante o lo que sea.

El abogado resumió lo mejor que pudo la aventura en la que se convirtió su regreso del supermercado.

-¿Puedes creer que esa vieja parlanchina nos sale hasta en la sopa?- comentó mientras le daba un escalofrío.

-Por lo menos a ti no te dice algo como 'Feenie-cuchi'- mencionó con un aura sombría.

-Supongo… Eso ya es algo.- luego, por algún extraño motivo, miró con atención la tarjetita de la caja de bombones que el fiscal estaba comiendo. -¡¿Estás comiendo chocolates que te envió la Sra. Oldbag?

-Es solo chocolate. No iba a tirarlo solo porque ella lo envió. "Además que no se trata de unos bombones cualquiera. Es la Súper Edición Especial Limitada del Samurái de Acero que sacaron para San Valentín. La verdad me tranquiliza no haber tenido que arreglármelas para comprarlos personalmente."- se perdió en sus cavilaciones durante unos instantes, para luego volver en sí ante la entrañada mirada del otro hombre. -¿Quieres? No los preparó ella, así que no tienen nada raro.

-Bueno.- aceptó tomando algunos chocolates.

-¿Y bien?

-Pues están deliciosos.

-No los chocolates, Wright. Aún no me has dicho tus planes para este día.

-Oh, cierto. Bueno, para empezar, creo que podríamos dañar los sistemas de refrigeración de las bombonerías. De esta forma el principal elemento de San Valentín, el chocolate, quedará inregalable…- Miles lo interrumpe.

-¿Inregalable?

-No estamos en un tribunal. Déjame usar palabras que no existen por una vez… Como decía, de esa forma la cantidad de chocolate disponible se reduciría considerablemente, causando caos y destrucción, y más importante, varios proyectos amorosos se arruinarían. ¿Qué te parece?

-Siento que podría ser mejor, pero no está mal. ¿Qué más?

-No tengo idea. Pero seguro que por el camino se nos van ocurriendo cosas.

-Sabía que esperar más de ti era un error, sin embargo, lo de los chocolates no está mal. Ya veremos qué más hacer.

-Ese es el espíritu.

-Solo tengo una pregunta.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Qué haremos si nos arrestan por vandalismo?

-No te preocupes. Si eso pasa, yo nos defenderé.-contestó confiadamente.

Miles se encoge de hombros. –Podría ser peor. De todas formas, yo soy el único fiscal del que temer.

-Exacto. Además, como en ese caso yo sería mi abogado, y el TUYO, tendrías que pagarme, y así podría recuperarme de mi escasez laboral y monetaria.

-Lo tenías todo pensado, ¿verdad, Wright?- dijo mirándolo acusadoramente.

-Jejejeje, jamás me subestimes.

-Lo tendré presente, Wright.

-Ahora, ¡vamos a sabotear el día de San Valentín!

Se terminaron los chocolates y emprendieron rumbo a una tienda de disfraces. ¿Qué para qué? Para que nadie los reconociera, claro que después se dieron cuenta que en realidad así llamarían más la atención. De esta forma, decidieron ir al Mall a comprar ropa normal, la cual corrió a cuenta del fiscal.

Para averiar los sistemas de refrigeración de las bombonerías, les arrojaban agua a toda la cablería, aunque algo les decía que no era buena idea… lo cual se comprobó cuando en la última chocolatería la maquinaria explotó, que menos mal solo afecto un poco su apariencia. ¿Cómo? Bueno, quedaron con el rostro tiznado, y Miles acabó con el cabello como el de Phoenix (bien puntiagudo), y Phoenix terminó con el peinado de Lotta (bien esponjoso)

-¡Wright! ¡Todo es culpa tuya!- trataba de estrangular al abogado mientras huían de la 'escena del crimen', puesto que por el ruido habían llamado a la policía.

-¡Tú no te opusiste a nada!

-¡Fue tu idea!

-¡Edgeworth, concéntrate en lo que importa! ¡Sabotear San Valentín! ¡No matarme! ¡Si me matas ¿Quién será tu abogado?

-Buen punto.- dijo deteniéndose, dándole tiempo a Phoenix para respirar. –Entonces, ¿se te ocurre algo más para arruinar romances?

-Pues…

-¡Hey, ustedes dos! ¿Han visto pasar a dos hombres sospechosos?

-No… puede ser- se voltean y se encuentran de frente con el Inspector Gumshoe.

-¡Hey! ¡Amigo, Sr. Edgeworth! Qué sorpresa encontrarlos aquí.

-Igualmente- respondió nerviosamente Nick.

-¡Oh, es cierto! ¿Han visto pasar a dos tipos sospechosos?

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Miles, sonando lo más natural posible.

-Dos graciosos explotaron unas cuantas máquinas en una chocolatería.

-No.

-Vaya, creí que habían escapado hacia aquí. Bueno, supongo que tendremos que seguir buscando.- comentó decepcionado. –Por cierto, ¿qué hacen por aquí?

-Solo paseábamos un poco- respondió el abogado, soltando la primera cosa que se le ocurrió.

-¿Paseando? ¿Los dos juntos?- el azabache estaba a punto de asentir, cuando se percató de la mirada pícara que les brindaba el mayor. Los dos se sonrojaron como tomates, y fue Wright quien respondió.

-¡No es lo que parece! ¡No tergiverse las cosas!

-Oh, jejejeje, lo siento, solo pensé qué…

-¡Pues pensaste mal, Inspector Cutre!- le gritó un sonrojado Edgeworth.

-Sr. Edgeworth, ¿usted también me va a llamar así?- dijo tristemente.

-Ehh. Supongo que debo disculparme por mi arrebato.

-¡No tiene que disculparse, señor! Bueno, yo tengo que seguir buscando a esos vándalos, así que tendré que marcharme. Nos vemos otro día, amigo, Sr. Edgeworth- se despide de ambos y se va corriendo.

Los dos letrados se quedaron en el mismo lugar unos minutos antes de continuar su andar. Con este incidente imprevisto dudaban poder continuar con su plan para sabotear San Valentín.

-No todo puede resultar como se espera, ¿no, Wright?

-Tienes razón.

Irían a la oficina de Phoenix a descansar un rato, quejarse sobre el día que estaban viviendo, tal vez comer algo y, finalmente, Miles se marcharía a su hogar. Iban pasando frente a un recinto que realizaba una maratón de baile al aire libre con motivo de ese día 'romántico'. El azabache pateó una lata, por la aun latente frustración que le causaba haber fallado. Observaron cómo la lata volaba, caía al suelo, rodaba y rodaba, hasta que acabó bajo el pie de uno de los bailarines, que cayó estrepitosamente sobre una pareja rival, que a su vez provocó otra caída, y así sucesivamente, dando origen al tan conocido efecto dominó. La última pareja aterrizó sobre una de las cámaras, arruinando la transmisión del baile… aunque ya ni era baile después de la caída. El productor del evento, que venía llegando para entregar el premio al término del show, se bajó tan apresuradamente de su camioneta al ver el desastre, que olvidó poner el freno de mano. La calle tenía cierta inclinación, por lo que la camioneta se fue calle abajo, deteniéndose al chocar contra un poste del tendido eléctrico. Éste cayó, provocando un corte que dejó a media ciudad sin luz.

-Wow…- dijeron al unísono. Sin electricidad no habría ni programas románticos, ni obras de teatro, ni bailes, ni cenas.

-¡Sí! Arruiné el día de San Valentín.

-Así parece. Después de todo, todo resultó como queríamos.

-Vamos a mi oficina a celebrar.

Así lo hicieron, sin embargo, al momento de llegar al lugar, todo se encontraba en penumbras. Al parecer el edificio también había sido víctima del corte. Phoenix se quejó, a lo que Miles le dijo que siempre había un precio que pagar por las acciones que uno realiza. Abrieron la puerta y…

-¡Sorpresa!

-¡Waa!- dieron un respingo por el susto. La luz se encendió repentinamente, revelando a todos sus amigos, que reían y saltaban por la emoción.

-¿Qué… qué es todo esto?

-¡Una fiesta sorpresa, Nick! ¡Pero qué poco avispado estás hoy!- le dijo Maya.

-¿Y por qué?- preguntó Edgeworth

-¡Por el día de San Valentín, señor!- respondió Gumshoe. -¡No solo es el día de los enamorados, sino también el de la amistad!

-Vaya, pues no me lo esperaba… pero, Maya, ¿ no había vuelto a la aldea?

-¡Lo engañamos Sr. Nick!- exclamó felizmente Pearl.

-¿Pearls?

-Sí, Nick. No fui a la aldea. Solo fui a recoger a Pearly a la estación, para después preparar la fiesta junto con los demás.

-¿Y si yo no me movía de aquí?

-Una pregunta estúpida, de un estúpido estúpido.- dijo Fraziska. –Permíteme informarte, Phoenix Wright, que teníamos todo calculado.

-¿Franziska?

-¿Sorprendido, Miles Edgeworth?

-Entonces, ¿me están diciendo que sabían que saldríamos a sabotear este día?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Así es. Aunque no esperaba que terminarás robando el peinado de Lotta, Nick.

-Ahora tengo una gran fotografía. Ya veo los titulares: 'Abogado y Fiscal preparan nuevo look para juicios futuros'- dijo sonriendo, Lotta Hart.

-No te atrevas a presentar esa foto- amenazó Miles.

-¡Ya es muy tarde! Si ya me las pagaron…

-¡Noooo!- gritaron los afectados.

Luego de tranquilizar a ambos letrados, continuaron con la fiesta. Comieron, conversaron, consolaron a Larry porque su nueva novia no había ido a la fiesta, rieron e hicieron una guerra de almohadas (eso fue un poco infantil, pero simplemente se dio la situación).

-¿Y Nick, Sr. Edgeworth? ¿Qué opinan ahora del Día de San Valentín?- preguntó Maya.

-Que es un asco- contestaron al unísono.

-Para lo único que sirve es para que el mercado estruje hasta el último centavo de la gente en regalos y chocolates- contestó seriamente Miles. –Pero…

-…igual fue un día divertido, a pesar de todo- continuó Phoenix. –Gracias por la fiesta.

-¡Para eso están los amigos!

Y así fue cómo pasaron este día de Febrero Phoenix y sus amigos. Al final todo terminó bien para todos, excepto para las muchas parejas cuyos planes se estropearon gracias a cierto abogado y a cierto fiscal, claro está.

-Hay que sabotear este día el próximo año también, ¿qué me dices, Edgeworth?

-Cuenta conmigo, Wright. Cuenta conmigo…

**FIN o-o**

…

Aclaraciones:

*(1) Realmente aparece eso en Google. Y sí, esa fue mi reacción al verlo xD

*(2) Esa frase no la inventé yo. Yo la vi de igual forma que Phoenix en Facebook, en los pocos segundos que soporto estando en ese sitio web. Me aburre demasiado…

Notas finales: Ya sé que es un poco tarde, pero la verdad es que me decidí tarde a escribir. Espero que haya entretenido a alguien.

Reviews?


End file.
